


dance dance dance

by quiteanight



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Smut, How Long, Just wait for the smut okay, M/M, dance dance dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight
Summary: Ken pops a boner after a performance with Stell.At least he gets help.That’s about it.
Relationships: Ken Suson / Stell Ajero, KenStell, KenTell, Stell Ajero / Ken Suson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	dance dance dance

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading the fic, I’d like to advise you to watch [ this performance](https://youtu.be/OX4aM5nEaRI?t=143) ( [this fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edfkeG8lBZs) is okay too if you want a fixed version) first so that you can see the choreography of the dance for yourself. Hehe call it a reference if you will. You can choose to not watch it but you know… sayang. Anyway, enjoy!

Ken remembers their instructor’s thoughts for this project. Ken remembers it all too well. It was supposed to be a practice for them to control their facial expressions, to convey the message of the song through more than moving their limbs around. “It’s a challenge, for the both of you.” Their instructor tells both Stell and him. He knows he’s lacking in the emotion department but now he feels entirely different since he’s with Stell on this performance. Ken was uncertain with a lot of things, sure.  _ Can I memorize another set of choreography in a matter of a week? Do I know enough about working the audience? How can I pull this off? _

Though, a part of him is just so sure. He wants to ace this. He  _ will  _ ace this.

“I feel like alam niyo na hindi puro body roll at hip thrust lang pwede ioffer sa mga dance na ganito. So here’s what I want you to learn. Dancing sensually is so much more than what you see, it’s so much more than moving your hips or eye contact with the audience. You need to be  _ mysterious _ . You need to be coy, you  _ want _ the audience to never take your eyes off you. That’s what I want to happen here. I want to see you guys get cocky. Confident and unapologetic. Clear?” The instructor says. Ken knows a thing or two about this but after being assigned with Stell on this performance, it feels like he needs more learning to do. 

After talking with their teacher, Ken thought long and hard about the assignment. Their deadline was to learn all of the choreo in a week and with their second anniversary coming up, preparations can get overwhelming. Most of the choreography for How Long was just mirroring so they can practice on their own but Ken knows Stell. Stell shines on his own, maybe a little too much, and Ken is afraid he’ll just become a shadow. 

Ken knows how  _ good  _ Stell is at working the audience. For any type of performances, he’s great in front of cameras. It’s as if fanservice is in his veins already. In this case though, no one needs to say it out loud. Everyone can already see the fact that Stell is sexy. This is where Ken was utterly confused. During the time they practice together, Stell acts so silly. He was glad to see Stell smiling and enjoying the dance but the man was bouncing all over the place, snickering at their reflections on the large mirrors of their practice room. Once their instructor finally leaves the polishing to their hands, Stell was still giddy. During the popping moments when they have to make the ad libs, Stell was making funny poses. For the part where Stell needs to run his hand through Ken’s chest and thigh, Stell was pinching his sides instead, tickling and earning a laugh from Ken. 

At first, Ken hadn't really thought of it, they were having fun and they finished memorizing and polishing the choreography earlier than expected. It was funny to see them exaggerate their movements. When it felt right, Ken would slip  _ a woop  _ or a  _ groan  _ while dancing, earning a giggle from Stell. Their performance interactions were cheesy and Ken loved it. Ken understood exactly what Stell was doing.

“Alam… alam ko naman kaya na natin ‘to. Sa tingin ko, kailangan lang natin magpadala sa kanta. Ganon.” Stell says, while he was panting, sprawled on the floor of their practice room. Ken was out of breath too, he was already covered in sweat. 

“Wow. Padala. Punta ba ‘ko LBC, dre?” 

“... Sige Ken, alis ka na. Bye.” Stell smiled at Ken, almost a little too sweet. 

Ken laughs, now they’re just playing. 

It was nice to see Stell smiling at their dumb jokes, their dumb dancing. Moments like this really makes every ache in his body seem to disappear. Ken doesn’t know if his heart was beating this fast because they just finished their dance routine or because of Stell. Ken doesn’t care at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> the next part will be up in a few days  
> smut soon!


End file.
